Lord of the Wings: Part I, West Side
by iToke
Summary: After leaving the flock, Fang heads west to Los Angeles where he must stop the impending apocalypse. Fang walks the darkest corners of California in search of answers and redemtion in an epic saga. Adult themes: Sex, drugs, violence, strong language
1. Flight from Phoenix

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my newest tale. It's gonna be epic. If you are haven't read my other story **_**The Habbit**_**, which is a prequel to this then I suggest you read that too: It gives a lot of backstory and it's fucking awesome. Anyway, enjoy….**

LORD OF THE WINGS, Part I: WEST SIDE

Chapter 1, Flight From Phoenix

_MANHUNT FOR COP KILLER CONTINUES_

_Following the brutal murder of Phoenix cop Robert Channing (right), 39, the Arizona state police had issued a statement from their Chief Harrison Lloyd. "This is not only a great tragedy for everybody in the force, and his family and friends, but a tragedy for the civilians he served dutifully for seventeen years. We will not stop or hold back in our efforts to bring his killer to justice." Channing was killed yesterday afternoon in a suburb of the Alhambra district. After a savage and fatal beating, the husband and father of three's body was dumped into the canal, where it was later seen by tourists. Police have stated they believe it was a random uncalculated attack, although there is the theory that Channing was raped after being discovered naked. Channing was apparently going through a rough period, facing an enquiry over the sexual assault of a woman held in police custody: Channing denied all charges. His son, Daniel, was shot in Chicago three months ago, aged 23. His daughter was diagnosed with cancer two years ago and his wife was allegedly cheating on him with three different men._

_DNA found on the body was matched to that of Nicholas Martinez, 19, who attends a local high school. Police raided the house, but residents claim not to have seen Nicholas for several days. Martinez has had encounters with police before, found in possession of large quantities of marijuana on several occasions, and often involved in fights around the neighbourhood. Last year he was suspected of armed robbery but was later cleared of all charges. Nicholas' adopted mother Valencia Martinez has released a plea for the boy to come home: "Nick, if you're hearing this then just come home. I don't know what you've done but we need to sort this out. Please. We just want to know that you are safe." The police have started a state-wide search for Martinez, and are asking anybody with information to come forward and….. Article continues on page 3._

Taking a sip of my coffee, I folded up the newspaper and placed it down on the table. I sighed deeply. A 'state-wide' search? No chance of going back home for any more then. I had pulled into a highway services station in Blythe to refuel, the car and me. It was about 4 in the morning, and the day's newspapers had just arrived. Outside it was dark, heavy rainclouds ahead looking ready to burst. I'd crossed into California early this morning, and was just 60km outside of Los Angeles, my final destination. Thanks to my new Lamborghini Aventador I'd been able to reach the border in breakneck speed. The officials didn't even glance my way. Assholes.

Yesterday Max and I had killed a cop, and I hadn't really thought much of it when we dumped his body into the canal. Then Jeb had come, and told me about this experiment he was doing in which the whole flock was drugged somehow, and we each had our sex drive increased. Maybe getting out of the house was a good idea: being horny all the time was killing me.

I was alone in the station, except for one waitress who had given me the coffee and made me pay for the gas. I had left the house with no money, and only a suitcase full of my clothes and some drugs. I'd sold a kg of heroin before I'd left Arizona, approximately at $1000. I could've gotten twice that for it, but I was scared and in a hurry. I looked over at the waitress, and checked her out. She was blonde, with perky tits and a cute face and maybe about my age. I guess the drugs Jeb gave us hadn't quite worn off yet.

"Hi, what can I get you?" smiled the waitress, in that practiced must-be-nice-to-the-customer-and-appear-helpful voice. I smiled back at her.  
>"Some more coffee please… and some company." She laughed, and turned towards the coffee machine.<br>"Same as before then? Black one sugar?" I nodded. The coffee machine whirred as it did its thing.  
>"So what brings you here so early?" She said, smiling and resting on one arm over the counter.<br>"Oh me….. I'm on the run from the cops." I said with a straight face.  
>"Oh are you now?" She said with a clear disbelieving tone. "And what have you done?"<br>"Well… let's just say I've been a very bad boy." I grinned. She bit her bottom lip flirtatiously.  
>"Are you flirting with me?" she asked.<br>"I could be… Angela." I said reading the name off of her Starbucks badge. She laughed again.

"Well that's not so bad" she said.  
>"Nope" I agreed "I'm Fang." She laughed again.<br>"That's not some nickname is it?" I looked at her seriously.  
>"Of course not, I'm too cool for nicknames," I said and she giggled. The coffee machine clicked to show it was finished.<br>"You want your coffee now?" She said, biting down on her bottom lip. I shook my head.  
>"I didn't really come here for coffee…." I trailed off because she'd kissed me, and I kissed her back. When we broke for air I vaulted over the counter with one hand and stood in front of her before kissing her again. Her body was pulled close to me, her leg wrapped around mine. I pushed her over to the counter and she lay back on it, pulling up her work skirt and spreading her legs.<p>

"Here" she said handing me a condom. I slipped it on quickly, before pulling off her panties. With one finger I traced her hole; it was already wet. Wasting no time, I drew myself up to her and plunged into her depths. She yelled loudly.  
>"Oh my god! Oh god….. You're really big" She moaned looking up into my eyes. Slowly I began to pump into her, and her moans became more excited. I guess some things just never change, and when I say that I mean me.<p>

**Voila. Chapter 1 done. Like it? The story hasn't really picked up properly yet, so don't worry totally. Read and review please.**


	2. Desert Fox

Chapter 2, Desert Fox

The desert was just fucking endless. On all sides the golden sands lay like an ornate carpet, spreading on towards the horizon. There was nothing out there, no visible signs of life bar the odd cactus. I drove past one or two ghost towns, the burnt out shell of a once thriving community: the wood had either burnt, collapsed or simply been eroded by the wind till all that remained was a dusty wreck. In ten years there'd be nothing there at all. I eased past a rusty pickup truck, the driver staring at my car until his eyeballs were popping out of his head. For hundreds of miles there was nothing but sand and rocks, and the faint heat haze on the horizon, which keep making me wonder if I hadn't just driven into another world.

One good thing about the empty road was it gave me a chance to really test the Aventador's V12 engine, which would apparently get me from 0-60 in 2.8 seconds and up to 220kph. With straight dry roads stretched out ahead of me, there was no better place for a test drive. For hours I smashed the speed limit as I drove through this barren wasteland, occasionally seeing another car, until I reached Indio and the first signs of life at the east of the Coachella Valley. I cruised through Indio and up into Cathedral City and Palm Springs, before leaving them behind in a cloud of dust.

There were lots more cars now, as people began their long commutes into Los Angeles and Santa Ana. A cop car whizzed past in the opposite direction and I hid my face as much as possible, remembering that I was still on the run. Would they still be looking for me in California already? I guess if word had spread far enough, I might be wanted throughout the states. Shit.

I stayed on the Interstate seeing that it would take me straight to LA, driving through Beaumont where the road turned north and took me up past Redlands. This was just the beginning of the greater Los Angeles area, which spread for miles inland and up the west coast. I went through the suburbs of Colton and Fontana, as the traffic began to slowly congest from the influx of commuters. Buildings began to appear, first small houses and convenience stores, and then a few larger out of town shopping malls. It took another hour to get out of Pomona because of some dick in a Toyota breaking down and then managing to block two lanes. Asshole. And then I was in Los Angeles, or so the sign said, the sprawling metropolis spreading its arms in welcome. In the distance I saw the skyscrapers in the city centre, and beyond that the Pacific Ocean, and Venice beach – I'd have to visit there again sometime.

Half an hour later and I pulled into a car park in South Central Avenue, and parked outside and Office Depot, making sure that I wasn't in a disabled bay or something. I stretched out my muscles as I stepped out of the car, having been cooped up inside for hours since stopping at that service station. I'd told that girl Angela that I worked for the CIA in a counter terrorism squad and had weekly meetings with the President and Secretary of Defence, to which she'd begged to come with me. I'd driven off whilst she was in the toilet, although not before emptying the register which came to about $200 in all.

Even though I had over a thousand dollars in my pocket, it still wasn't enough. Los Angeles is one of the most expensive cities in the world, and a thousand dollars would've bought me a box of toothpicks. I needed a job, and a place to stay. But right now, I needed a mother fucking coffee. I locked the Aventador and walked casually across the car park to the Starbucks on the other side. Although I was a wanted criminal, surely here I wouldn't be recognised. I mean sure the police department would've had my details: but I wasn't Nicholas Martinez, I was –

"Oh Shit!" exclaimed the woman who had just walked into me from the side, and hadn't been looking where she was going. More importantly, her coffee cup that she'd been holding had spilled down onto my t-shirt and coat as a dark, shit-coloured stain spread across me. The coffee was scalding hot, but I'm no pussy. The woman was remorseful.  
>"Oh my god I'm so sorry," she said in a silkily apologetic voice, "I'm really sorry, I was in a rush. Are you ok?"<br>"Yeah sure," I said wiping the coffee off of me, about to come out with a sarcastic comment about women.

But then I looked up – and boy did I look. She was easily one of, if not _the_ most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her brown hair was long and messy, yet fell gracefully around her perfectly ovular face. Her eyes were an intoxicating shade of green, and pierced my skin and bones whilst her lips were full and pink. She had a slight tan, which is to be expected in LA, but not to the extent that she looked fake. She wore a tight white t-shirt that said 'Sex Pistols' and had a British flag and a guy with a guitar, which showed off her obscenely beautiful breasts. On her right forearm was a tattoo that looked like Marilyn Monroe's face. Looking further down I saw that she was clothed with black skinny jeans that hugged her legs violently and her white high heels clicked against the pavement. I had the strangest feeling that I knew her from somewhere.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, finally regaining my self-composure, "Don't worry about it."  
>"Look I'm really sorry, is there anything I can do?" I stared at her face intently, hoping it would help me remember who she was.<br>"You could let me buy you another coffee," I smiled, "It looks like that one's all out," I said gesturing to the almost empty cup in her hand. She laughed and visibly relaxed. God she was sexy when she laughed.  
>"That's really sweet but I'm in real hurry; I have a meeting to get to." She looked at me apologetically.<br>"Oh don't worry" I assured her, "But… sorry to be so clichéd, but do I know you from somewhere?" She laughed lightly, smiling at me which made the whole world suddenly seem a nicer place. No, just kidding, but she did have a lovely smile.  
>"Yeah, I'm Megan Fox." Of course. It hit me then; I'd been watching Transformers with the flock just the other week. And Iggy had a poster of her on his wall. And I think I masturbated over her once. I don't think I'll tell her that.<p>

"Yeah. Sorry, I just recognised you from your film….."  
>"Yeah I get that a lot," she said still smiling, "Look I really have to go now, I'm gonna be late." She suddenly looked anxious to get away.<br>"Alright. Do you need a ride?" I asked as she started walking away.  
>"No I'm already getting one, but thank you." And with that she turned and strode off confidently down towards the city centre, her ass shaking beautifully. I watched her until she disappeared in a crowd of people. Damn she was hot.<p> 


	3. Meet the Locals

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, particularly the ones created by James Patterson. I also do not represent any of the real life people exhibited here. Any portrayal of people in this story is not intended to be an accurate one, and is based on my own limited knowledge and stereotypes.**

Chapter 3, Meet The Locals

I was still thinking about Megan Fox when I walked out of Starbucks with my coffee, wondering if our paths would ever be so fortunate as to cross again. I got back into the car and drove south past Compton, until I spotted a men's hairdresser's. I needed to get mine cut so I wasn't easily recognisable to any cops out looking for me. The guy in the shop was a Turkish dude called Eddie. He was the same as any other shop owner in this part of LA: keep your head down, and turn a blind eye to anything odd. He cut two four inches off my hair, so it was no longer down by my shoulders but by my forehead. He charged me $20 for the cut, said thank you and then ushered me out. As I was leaving, two guys walked right past me, speaking in hushed voices. Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I caught some of their conversation.

"….. Nah man, we ain't got no more shit: ever since Dez got busted we got nothin' good." The guy who spoke was black, with a purple baseball cap turned sideways and his jeans' waistband about half a foot lower than normal.  
>"Tell me about it bro: nobody has good, cheap coke like Dez does," this guy was black as well, with long dreadlocks and similar jeans. My senses flared at the word coke, and an idea formed.<br>"Yo guys" I yelled. The two guys stopped and turned around, both sneering at me.  
>"You got a problem white man?" asked the one with dreadlocks. They both took a menacing step forward.<br>"I just overheard your conversation….." I started but the other guy pounced.  
>"You listening in on us, huh?" He said.<p>

"No, I heard you talking. I heard you're dealer got busted," I'd guessed this part. If this guy Dez wasn't their dealer then I was ready to run. They stopped advancing and looked at eachother.  
>"Yeah, so?" said the dreadlocked one.<br>"I got some real nice coke, and I need some money." I was hoping that if these guys bought my coke, then I could start earning some big bucks.  
>"You want us to buy some coke?" said the dreadlocked one. I nodded. The two guys looked at eachother.<br>"Alright then" said the one with the hat after a few seconds of silence.  
>"Meet me in that alley in five minutes" I said gesturing to an alleyway to our left, before walking away to get the coke from the car.<p>

Five minutes later, and I was walking back up to the alley, with 25 grams of coke in my pocket. I walked past a night club called _Sticky Icky_, which was already open at 12 noon. I turned the corner into the alley and sure enough, my two clients were already waiting.  
>"About time man, what you got for us?" said the capped dude. I showed them the bag of coke, the dreadlocked guy leaning in for a closer inspection and the capped guy walking behind me.<br>"You mind if I take a sniff?" said dreadlocks. I opened the bags and he leaned forward further letting the scent waft up to his nostrils.

"Mmmmm. That's sweet man. Good shit. How much for it all?" He said, clearly contented it was good and genuine.  
>"Well….. street price is $60 per gram, there's 25 grams here so… that should be $1500. Because you guys are buying in bulk I'll give it to you for $1200….. but you seem like swell guys, so let's call it $1000." I didn't want to overcharge them; they might not come back regularly, but I still needed enough for me to get by. Dreadlocks nodded<br>"That sounds good….. oh no wait. I don't got that much on me. What about you Vin?" The guy in the cap shook his head. I tried to remedy the situation: I needed the money.  
>"Oh don't worry, you get it me in the next week." I said smoothly. Dreadlocks shook his head.<br>"That ain't gonna work man. I got another idea," he sighed "You give us all the coke, and I won't stick this knife in your head." There was suddenly a knife in his hand, and I had no idea how it had gotten there: it was as if he'd conjured it from the very air. Purple cap cracked his knuckles behind me, blocking my exit from the alley.

"What's it gonna be man?" asked dreadlocks, twirling the knife in his fingers, the blade glinting in the sun.  
>"I don't like that arrangement." I said darkly. Dreadlocks clicked his fingers and the two closed in on me like hungry sharks. They looked like they'd done it a thousand times before, and reeked of confidence. But what did that matter: I'm Fang. Dreadlocks lunged at me with the knife but I dodged easily, punching him square in the face where he collapsed. I turned to see Cappie swinging a fist at me, and had enough time to duck before tackling him into some metal bins which toppled over with an almighty clang. Dreadlocks was on his feet and angry but I was ready. As he made to stab downwards I grabbed his wrist, then sent an uppercut into his chin. He collapsed unconscious. I turned to face the other guy who was back on his feet, and threw the knife at his face. He ducked but it still sliced his neck and he cried out. Then he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a gun. It was a foot away from my forehead. Cappie smiled and relaxed, apparently in total control. That was when I struck: moving like a snake I wrenched the gun away from my face. He pulled the trigger and the gun exploded the bulled smashing into the brick wall. The sound rang and echoed through the alleyway, and my hand jumped from the recoil. I punched his gut, and he doubled over, letting the gun fall into my hand. It was a Glock 17, the pistol that was used most by police forces across the world. I pointed it at his cap, as he clutched his stomach and looked up at me with pleading eyes.<p>

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," I said in a hoarse whisper. He began to speak, but didn't say anything because the alleyway was soon flooded with people who were all yelling and screaming. They were mostly black and carrying guns, and they formed a tight circle around the two of us. Then I realised that all of their guns were pointed at me. My gun was still pointed at the guy's temple.

"Drop the gun foo'" yelled a big guy with an afro who was pointing a hefty looking shotgun at me. Casting glances around me I counted about 24 of them, 26 if you counted the two guys on the floor. But I didn't, so that made 24. I could have taken them all, if they didn't have guns, and I still reckon I could have shot about three of them before I was torn to pieces by bullets from every direction. Trying to remain looking calm I threw my gun to the ground. Cappie picked it up again and pointed it at me, smiling evilly. I think he was gonna shoot me first. Then the guys in front of me parted as if swept aside by an invisible hand. Two men walked through: the first was a tall black guy with cornrows, a little goatee and wore dark sunglasses and wore an LA Lakers basketball shirt. The guy behind him was a giant, about seven feet tall and six feet across. He had a black suit and tie, and a different pair of black sunglasses. The suit clung to him unnaturally as if the biggest size the shop had wasn't quite big enough. From the way the others looked at them, it was clear the guy in the basketball shirt was in charge. Indeed, he spoke first.

"Now what the fuck is going on here?" he asked to no-one in particular, almost blaming his fellows for the ruckus as much as me. Then he turned his gaze on me: it was a chilling feeling, the temperature dropping with the intensity of his gaze.  
>"You gow'n tell me what's going on?" He said, this time to me. I decided not to answer.<br>"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound confident. He laughed, well it was more of a cackle.  
>"Who am I?" He laughed. Then in a blink he was deadly serious: "I'm Snoop Doggy Dogg, now who the fuck are you?"<p>

**More reviews people. Thanks.**


	4. The Doggfather

Chapter 4, The Doggfather

Snoop Dogg, of course. How did I not recognise his godly smooth voice? I looked at him again: he was relaxed in every way possible, the master of understated cool. His mere presence here managed to block out the noise of the downtown rush hour.  
>"Do you speak English?" He asked me. Snoop Dogg was asking <em>me<em> a question: and I was terrified.  
>"Yeah" I managed to mumble.<br>"Oh good" he replied, "Now let's try this again… What in fuck's name is going on here?" I hesitated to see if Cappie would answer for me, but he didn't. I almost felt the tumbleweed brush me in the silence.  
>"I was selling some coke to these guys, but they decided to try and steal it instead" I said, trying to be as blunt as possible. Snoop laughed again.<p>

"Well looks like they did a pretty bad job, doesn't it?" he smiled. I smiled as well, but didn't relax.  
>"Yeah," I nodded. Then Snoop's face was cold again.<br>"But we're gonna make amends for that. We can't have you busting yo' shit round here." The silence was filled with all of the gang members cocking their weapons. So this was it, my execution. I'd hoped that it wouldn't be in a back alley, but life just throws this shit at you. You gotta deal with it. I readied myself, standing on the balls of my feet and readying my wings. I'd already made thin 'wing slits' in my clothes, in case of something like this. I figured that if I made a sudden movement by flying straight up then half of them would just shoot me. My plan was to snap out the wings, and while they were gasping at them, I'd fly off. Of course they might just shoot me then too.

"If you got any last requests then I don't give a fuck." Said Snoop Dogg. His comrades laughed and aimed their guns. I had to do it now. Bracing my shoulders, I snapped out my wings, unfurling them as quickly as I could without injuring myself. Their mouths fell open, unclear whether or not it was a trick or that they had just cornered a drug-dealing angel. In fright, one of them reacted, their fingered tugging at the trigger. Another explosion shook the alley as the bullet ricocheted off of the walls. His trembling hand had meant the bullet went way off target, but still sliced off the ends of a few of my feathers. I could feel the bullet slice through the air as is singed my wings. This was my cue for evasive action: before the others could regain the sense to shoot. That all happened within the space of a second.

I bent my knees ready to spring up, but all of a sudden Snoop Dogg ran into the middle of the circle, flapping his arms wildly.  
>"Don't shoot. Stop. Mother fucker lower the gun," he was yelling at them all, for some reason coming to my aid. Snoop Dogg stood in front of me glaring at his fellows, daring them to defy him. They all reluctantly lowered their guns.<br>"Boss, who the fuck is this guy?" Said the giant in the suit. Snoop Dogg turned to look at me, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.  
>"I'm about to find out," he murmured, before speaking to me, "I want to talk to you inside. Don't try nothin man, or I'll have my man Marcus here put a bullet in yow." He pointed to cappie, who smiled again. Snoop indicated to a door to a nightclub. Beyond the doorway I could hear a heavy drum 'n' bass beat pounding from inside. Without a word, I was ushered into the darkness.<p>

"Ok, so now you got yow drink. Now I'm gonna spill the lizzle, dog." Snoop's speech amused me. Me, Snoop and the giant were sat at a table in the back of the Sticky Icky nightclub, which Snoop owned. There were two bars on either side of the room, which was about 50 square feet. It would've been pitch black were it not for the strobe lighting that gave the club a purple hue. There was a mounted stage were four girls were dancing, in short shorts and bikini tops. Several of Snoop's gang, the Crips, were looking up at the girls shouting suggestions. There were rooms at the back too, which the gang moved in and out of rapidly. There were dozens of people coming into the club before leaving minutes late: girls, guys, old people, even a guy with a suit and briefcase. I'd asked for a vodka and orange juice, and then sat down with Snoop.

"A couple years ago, my lil cousin Timbo started goin off about some shit about these flyin' kids. I was like 'that's bullshit y'all'. But then I saw these kids on the news, goin to Disneyland o some shit. That was you, huh?" Disneyland? Fuck that was a long time ago.  
>"Yeah that was us." I said taking a sip of my vodka.<br>"Oooo weee!" Snoop whooped, "Holy shit. Fo shizzle? So what happened, where the fuck you been? What about the other kids?"  
>"Well we were told we had to save the world, but nothing happened, so we kept our heads down. And the others are in Phoenix. I was with them until I left yesterday."<br>"Why d'yow leave?" Snoop asked. I was unsure whether or not to tell him the truth. But then again, he'd been ready to kill me.  
>"I killed a cop in Phoenix." Snoop whistled and the giant smiled.<br>"Whoa! Sweet momma's dizzle man. So you on the run, huh?" I nodded glumly.  
>"Hey don't worry 'bout nothin', people on the run all the time. Besides, ain't nobody gow'n find you here," His words were reassuring, and a great weight seemed to have been lifted from my shoulders.<p>

"So how'd you get the wings man?" Snoop said after a pause. I downed the vodka and then told him the story of my childhood, how I'd been taken by the school and then had wings grafted onto me, and then grown up in cages. Snoop listened and didn't say a word.  
>"Holy fuck," he said after absorbing my life story, "Ain't good shit. You been through a fuck lot man."<br>"I know" I said truthfully. Snoop reached into his pocket and pulled out a blunt. I was a big fat cigar that stank of marijuana. He offered one to the giant, who thanked him and took it.  
>"You smoke?" he said to me, holding a blunt out to me. It looked very inviting.<br>"Yeah I do, thanks" I said, taking the blunt from Snoop's outstretched fingers.

"Sweet," grinned Snoop, picking out a blunt for himself before lighting up the three. I inhaled deeply…. And almosted died. This was strong shit, stronger than anything I'd had before.  
>"Whoa" I said, reeling from the first breath.<br>"You like it?" asked Snoop.  
>"It's…. strong" I wheezed.<br>"Yeah, fo sure, real potent" said the gaint. Snoop Dogg looked at me before shaking his head.  
>"No man, tilt yow head back some more. Yeah that's it. Now let the smoke rest in your mouth, and then let it go down. That way, the smoke gow'n settle better, and sift through more comfortable." Snoop was right, it went down a lot smoother like this. What a G.<p>

**Come on you sons and daughters of bitches: review this muthhafuckin shit!**


	5. Rent Boy

Chapter 5, Rent Boy

I sighed as the flame at the end of my blunt died, and dropped what remained into the ash tray on the table. I leaned back, content and high.  
>"So Diz, where you livin?" Snoop asked. He'd finished his blunt long before me.<br>"I don't really have a place to stay, I was kinda on the run." Snoop nodded understandingly.  
>"Cool… well you gow'n stay wi'me now, ok?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.<br>"Seriously?" I asked. Snoop nodded.  
>"Sure thang Diz." Holy shit: I'd just been invited to stay with Snoop Dogg.<br>"Well thanks but….. why?"

"Coz you ain't got no place to stay. An' look at you. You a….." he paused, searching for the right word, "….. Superhuman. Ain't no winged kid stayin' own tha street if I got somethan' to do wid it." He half- smiled at me again, before downing the rest of his Tequila.  
>"Thanks Snoop." I said again.<br>"No problem Diz," he sighed.  
>"Why are you calling me 'Diz'" I asked. He chuckled to himself.<br>"Well… Ain't no way I'm callin' you Nick, its real homo. And I had a dog called Fang…" he trailed off, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.  
>"What happened to him?" I asked.<br>"He got taken by my neighbours. They was Korean, so next day he on a barbecue. Mother fukkas." He was staring intently at his empty glass, "I'm sorry, I still ain't come to terms with it. The memory still painful, which is why I'm callin' you Diz." I nodded in understanding. The giant, whose name I'd learnt was Theo returned to the table.

"Here's yow drinks" he said in a deep voice, sliding over my vodka and orange juice and handing Snoop another tequila. He himself had a pint of Budweiser. Snoop apologised for leaving, before getting up and going to the bathroom, assuring us he'd be back. Theo and I sat in silence for a minute.  
>"You learn that about Snoop" said Theo, breaking the Silence "He gets very emotional." Then he looked up at me.<br>"I don't trust you. I hope you know that. I believe your story about your wings and your childhood and I'm sorry. I know that Snoop trusts you. But I don't." He looked at me sternly and then took another sip of his beer.

"Who do you trust then Theo?" after another minute of silence. He pondered for a moment.  
>"Snoop. I trust him with my life."<br>"Is that because he employs you?" I asked.  
>"No," he said defiantly, "It's coz he's my friend." I nodded.<br>"Is there anyone else you trust?" I said, looking around at the other guys in the club.  
>"Not really, no" said Theo after a moment.<br>"So I'm not that special then?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded. I downed my vodka. Just then Snoop returned from the bathroom.

"My apologies gentlemen, I needed to freshen up," he assured us downing all of his tequila in one.  
>"Now Diz, is there anything else you need?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"I dunno man. Anything. You got any medical stuff you need? Fake passport? Driver's licence?"<br>"Actually yeah: I need a new identity." I hadn't even thought of that before: how else was I going to survive.  
>"Cool. We'll get that shit sorted in the next few days. And where's your car?"<br>"It's a couple blocks away." I said, remembering where I'd parked the Lamborghini.  
>"Come on Theo, we gow'n to pick up this car and validate it before some dumbass nigga try to burn it." He clicked his fingers and, Theo and he got up from the table. I followed their lead.<br>"Lead the way Diz" said Snoop.

"What do you mean validate Snoop?" I asked as we were walking down the street, Theo slightly behind us, constantly worried about Snoop's safety.  
>"You see the stickers in the front of some of these cars," he said pointing to the cars parked by the sidewalk. In the windscreen of some of them there was a sticker shaped like the Buddha with some regulatory shit written on it.<br>"That sticker ain't got nothin' to do wid insurance. It's a sign that the Crips own that car, so other members know not to steal that car." The Crips, as Snoop had already explained to me, were a gang that he sort of belonged to. Whilst not an official member, Snoop was more of a benefactor.

"Holy shit Diz!" said Snoop as we arrived at the place where the Lamborghini was parked. Thankfully it was still in one piece.  
>"Holy shit, you didn't tell me this was yo' ride." I guess I'd left that detail out. Snoop ran his long fingers over the Aventador's shiny orange hood, his rings scraping the metal. Even Theo whistled in appreciation.<br>"That one hell of a car" hissed Theo. I grinned.  
>"I gotta drive this thang. its new right?" asked Snoop.<br>"Yeah," I nodded. Snoop smiled, and hopped into the driver's seat. He patted the passenger seat.

"Get in Diz, we're going for a ride," Chuckled Snoop. I slid into the passenger seat, relaxing as the leather seat hugged my shoulders.  
>"Boss, I don't think this is a good idea," Said Theo, leaning in through my window.<br>"You always say that," laughed Snoop, "Now Theo, meet me back in the crib in one hour. We got a lot of business to discuss." Theo sighed.  
>"Look after him" Theo whispered to me with a hint of menace as he withdrew his head from the car. Snoop giggled like a kid and started the engine.<p>

"Mmmmm" he purred as the engine growled. I gave him a look, and then put on my seatbelt.

**This is just the foundation of the story people, the real action starts soon. The next chapter's coming when I reach 20 reviews, so come on, you know you want to.**


	6. The Crib

Chapter 6, The Crib

"Oooo wee, shit!" Snoop whooped as we pulled up in front of a modern glass building. He sighed and leaned back in the seat. Readjusting his sunglasses and grinning.  
>"That's what I call a mother fuckin' car," he said. I laughed. We'd cruised through Beverly Hills, screeching the tires and revving the engines at all the rich snooty people. That'd been my idea. Snoop and I would've lit up some blunts, but we both agreed the car was too good for that. A cop had pulled us over at one point, but he and Snoop knew each other, so he did nothing.<p>

"Is this your place?" I asked gesturing to the building. He nodded.  
>"Come on, let's check it out," he said jumping out of the car, slamming the door and then leading me to the front steps of the building. Theo was waiting for us inside the lobby.<br>"56 minutes boss."  
>"See, I told you we'd be an hour" sniffed Snoop. The lobby was a modern square room, with an empty white-marble desk, and some potted plants. The floor was marble too. There was an elevator at the centre of the back wall, with two staircases leading off to the sides. Snoop headed straight for the elevator.<p>

"Just so you know Diz, there's only 8 floors. I own the whole 8th floor – it's a penthouse. There are fourteen other apartments, each at $1.2 million," whistled Snoop as he pulled out a key and put it into a lock next to the elevator doors.  
>"There are lots of security features: locks on the elevator, stairwells and all main doors. Easy to get out, almost impossible to get in," said Theo, bending down to whisper in my ear. I nodded.<br>"Always thinking of safety, huh?" I mused to Theo.  
>"Well, it is my job," he laughed, "The front doors are triple glazed glass and reinforced steel. You'd need a small bomb to get through there." I whistled, impressed. This was a hell of a lot of security.<p>

The elevator was equally lavishly furnished. Spotless mirrors on each wall showed how different I looked: my hair was short, and I'd gotten really thin in the last few days. There were ornate gold carvings in the ceiling, although I'm sure not real. Snoop pressed the button for the 8th floor, and the doors slid shut. When they came together it was impossible to see where one door ended and the other began, the mirrors overlapping perfectly.  
>"<em>Voice Authorisation please<em>" said a robotic voice. I almost shat myself, but Theo and Snoop were perfectly calm.  
>"Snoop Dogg" said Snoop confidently.<br>"_Welcome Mr Dogg_" said the robotic voice.  
>"Voice authorisation" smirked Theo, "Means no-one can just steal your key. And makes sure you're going to the right floor."<p>

I didn't even realise that we had moved until the elevator pinged for the eighth floor, and the doors slid open again. The lift came right up into Snoop's penthouse: and boy was it a penthouse. A huge open plan space lay out before me: there were leather sofas and chairs scattered on different levels of marble flooring, adorned with burgundy coloured rugs. There was a huge circular bar, made of what looked like a single piece of granite, and on the inside of the bar were dozens of different kinds of drinks. All the furniture was cutting edge and modern, from the glass tables which seemed to be suspended on air to the dozens of lights that spread across the walls. A line of roman style pillars separated the two halves of the room, each going from the floor to ceiling and I'd imagine were hand carved. In the centre of the room (well, rooms) was a pool. It was about waist deep, and had ornate mosaic tiles which depicted a battle between two gods. I knelt down and touched the perfectly still slate of the water, and watched as the ripples spread across the surface before it returned to being perfectly still. And finally, there were no outer walls. Or so it seemed. There were in fact floor-to-ceiling windows, each wall seemingly made of one seamless piece of glass. Beyond the glass was a balcony, and beyond that Los Angeles. The whole of Los Angeles… spread out before me, a living and breathing metropolis gleaming in the afternoon sun. There was no smog here; that was all further downtown. In a daze a ambled towards a glass door that led onto the balcony. For a moment I thought I'd walked into thin air and was just about ready to bring out my wings, before realising that the balcony too was made of glass. I closed my eyes and sighed, inhaling the city air.

"You like it man?" asked Snoop who had joined me on the balcony. I nodded, still coming to terms with the luxury of the place.  
>"Now if y'all need anything at all, you just ask Big Snoop Dogg here. He'll set you right." He ushered me back inside where I saw two guys with crates walking through the room, Theo directing them to the bar.<br>"What's going on?" I asked.  
>"I'm havin' a party later. I'm real excited man: gonna be some girls here tonight," he chuckled.<br>"Am I invited?" I asked timidly: I hadn't had to _ask_ for an invite since I was 12.  
>"Fo shizzle my dizzle. You my main man." He said, slapping my back hard.<br>"You up for that Diz?" I paused for a moment.  
>"Fo shizzle my dizzle," I mimicked. He laughed.<p> 


	7. Party Time

Chapter 7, Party Time

"Welcome to my humble dwelling y'all. Most of you who are here tonight are my friends; some of you are just strippers. You are all welcome, particularly you strippers. Now I want y'all to know that I don't give a fuck about anythang you do tonight, just go to the bathroom _in_ the bathroom and don't kill nobody. Now there ain't no more rules for tonight except one: enjoy this motha fuckin party," said Snoop. Once all the guests were here he'd made that speech whilst standing on top of the bar, and was greeted by much applause and cheering when he'd finished.

"Let's get this shit on!" Snoop yelled, and the stereo kicked into life, playing out a heavy rap tune. Snoop immediately made his may over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.  
>"Now Diz, I want y'all to enjoy this party. There some nice lookin' strippers over there, yeah?" I nodded, checking some of them out. "If you want, take one of them – well more than one if you want – into one of the rooms at the back for a little… private time." He grinned and I laughed. Clapping my back one more time, he walked off to find some of his guests leaving me alone.<p>

I felt out of place, not because it was a party; but because of all the famous people here. LA was the city for the famous, and Snoop seemed to know them all. Walking through the throngs of people I saw Nicholas Cage dancing with one of the strippers, Tom Cruise standing next to the window engaged in a conversation with John Travolta (probably about Scientology) and on the dance floor Brad Pitt was having a dance-off with Samuel L. Jackson – Sam was winning.

"Yo man," said a big black guy making his way towards me. I assumed he was talking to somebody else so I ignored him, but he looked straight at me.  
>"Man are you cribbin here wi Snoop?" he asked me. I nodded slowly. He grinned.<br>"Relax man, I'm Dr Dre." I almost gasped: Dr Dre, the King of rap, knew who I was. Holy shit.  
>"Hey there, I'm Fang" I said shaking his outstretched hand, "I've listened to some of your stuff. It's pretty good, I like it," I said lamely.<br>"Thanks man. Yeah Snoop told me about you earlier, about your… situation…" He said smiling. My heart stopped for a few moments: had Snoop already told people about my wings. That could be seriously bad.

"You know man," continued Dre, leaning in and speaking quietly "The cop in Phoenix." I breathed an internal sigh of relief.  
>"Yeah. Not great man." I admitted.<br>"Nah don't worry man. I fucking hate cops: always a bunch of mother fucking racists. But don't worry, they won't find you here." To hear such words from Dr Dre was very reassuring.  
>"Thanks man…. Hey don't you have a new album coming out?" I asked. Dre nodded.<br>"Yeah man, Detox. It's gonna be good man: I got Snoop on it lots. It's more of a concept album though," he explained, "But anyway. I'ma let you enjoy this party…" We thanked eachother and walked our separate ways. I headed over to the bar.

Leaning over the bar, I asked the barman Carlos for a beer.  
>"Oh come on, have a man's drink ya pussy!" Yelled a balding older dude in a suit who was also leaning on the bar, clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels.<br>"John Malkovich?" I asked, although I knew it was him already.  
>"That's right man. Bartender, he's not having any beer; he's having a man's drink," slurred John. Carlos shrugged.<br>"Get him the strongest spirit you have buddy," yelled John. Then he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me gleefully.  
>"We're going to have a tournament."<br>"Tournament?" said a spindly black haired man, albeit receding, turning towards me and John Malkovich.  
>"Kevin Spacey?" I asked incredulously.<br>"Hi there," said Kevin, "I heard 'tournament'. I presume that it's a drinking tournament?"  
>"Sure thing man, come join us" slurred John Malkovich. Carlos slammed a bottle of Popov vodka onto the counter. John Malkovich thanked him and pulled us over to a small glass table.<p>

"You guys ready?" he asked, producing several dozen shot glasses from absolutely nowhere. Kevin and I nodded. John emptied the bottle, pouring us nine glasses each.  
>"Now you drink them as quickly as possible, one after the other, understood?" Kevin and I looked at each other nervously and then nodded.<br>"Alright… 3…. 4….. 2…..3…. 2…. 1…. GO!" John yelled the signal and we threw the vodka down our throats. I almost gagged instantly: the vodka was seriously intense, almost like lighting a flamethrower down my throat. But I kept going, as did John and Kevin.

"OH FUCK!" yelled John, holding up his hand to stop. I paused, my fourth glass an inch from my lips. John stood up swaying slightly.  
>"Are you ok?" asked Kevin Spacey? In answer to this, John turned around and projectile vomited over a stripper. The vomit was a sickly brown colour, and covered the stripper from head to toe. Then he ran off to the bathroom, with the stripper running after him shouting death threats.<p>

"Shall we continue?" asked Kevin smoothly. I nodded. Intently looking into each other's eyes, not blinking once, we finished our remaining six glasses of vodka, and finished off John's as well. When finished, we placed the glasses calmly down on the table. Kevin looked at me curiously.

"You seem fine," he stated.  
>"So do you" I replied. He nodded curtly, before extending his hand across the table.<br>"I think a draw is fitting," he said. I nodded in agreement, shaking his hand stiffly. He spun away from the table and went back to the bar. As I stood up a lump walked into me.

"Whooa shit," said the woman who had just stumbled into me. I thought it was a stripper and was going to ask her for a blowjob, but then I saw who it really was. It was Megan Fox… again.

**This chapter featured: Nicholas Cage, John Travolta, Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Samuel L. Jackson, Dr Dre, John Malkovich and Kevin Spacey. There's gonna be two more chapters on this party: anyone else you want to see there? **


	8. Smokin Hot

**Sorry there's been no sex so far people, I'm just laying the story's foundations. Some sex for you here.**

Chapter 8, Smokin Hot

She looked at me for a second, and when the realisation hit her we both broke down in tears of ironic laughter.  
>"Déjà vu or what?" I said after we'd recovered from our laughing fit. She giggled again.<br>"Oh my god that's weird, an I'm so sorry again" she smiled.  
>"You didn't have anything to spill this time though" I added, noting that her hands were empty.<br>"No you're right," she said.  
>"Want me to fix that?" I smiled.<br>"Thanks but I was just heading home, I'm just really fatigued," she sighed.  
>"Are you sure I couldn't get you <em>one<em> drink?" I whined….

"Let's go onto the balcony," said Megan dodging a wild looking Ashton Kutcher and walking onto the balcony. She was wearing a strapless, backless black dress that looked amazing: she was so sexy. On her shoulder was another tattoo, except this one read 'We will all laugh at gilded butterflies'.  
>"Aaaaahh" she sighed taking a glug of her mojito, "It's beautiful at night," she said gesturing to the skyline in the distance and the thousands of lights that shone in the distant darkness.<br>"Alright," she said turning to me, "How do you know Snoop?" I laughed.  
>"Well I met him today, shortly after I met you." She gasped.<br>"You're kidding," she said. I just nodded. "No way… you guys aren't like… you know…" she struggled for the word so made a grinding motion with her hips. I spluttered as I choked on my drink.  
>"Fuck no. No no no no no. We're just homies," I said. She laughed.<br>"How do you know him?" I asked.  
>"Oh, we've met a couple of times. There are lots of parties like this across LA: the rich and famous mutually indulging themselves."<p>

"Speak of the devil," I said, motioning towards Snoop who was walking down the balcony with Charlie Sheen.  
>"Diz, my man," said Snoop nodding at me, "Foxy baby," he said bending down to kiss Megan's cheek.<br>"Hey Snoop," she said.  
>"Yo Diz, this my man Charlie, me and him go way back." Charlie Sheen looked at me wild eyed.<br>"Whaddup my nigga?" said Charlie holding out his fist. I bumped it.  
>"Me and Charlie were just gow'n pop open some blunts. You guys care to join us?" Asked Snoop, holding out a pair of blunts.<br>"Sure" said Megan, taking the blunts and offering one to me. I smiled and took it.

In minutes we were smoking up and laughing at Charlie.  
>"…I mean, I'm related to the Queen of England, and she is one hard-core dancer. Man she was body poppin all night long, I'm tellin ya. Who says old people ain't fun?" Megan, Snoop and I were almost on the floor listening to Charlie's absurd story that he was going to be the king of England one day.<br>"Listen Snoop I have to go. It's been a great party, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek again.  
>"Thank you for bein' here girl, now you go do what you gotta do baby." Said Snoop, going to walk inside bringing Charlie with him.<br>"See you Charlie," she called. He nodded strangely. She turned to me.  
>"Thank you for making me stay, and for talking to me. I had a good time," she smiled.<br>"My pleasure," I said. She leaned forward as she had done to Snoop, except she kissed my mouth. Her lips were soft and warm, and she sent a jolt of adrenaline into my body. I kissed her back, holding her sides awkwardly. She pulled back and looked up into my face strangely. I leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed my head away.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that. I'm just a little confused and a little drunk," she said, backing away towards the door. "I'll see you around Fang," she chimed, and was gone leaving me alone on the balcony. I stayed out there for a few minutes contemplating, before dipping back into the party inside. In the doorway, Alec Baldwin pushed past me pulling a wasted looking Jenifer Aniston after him.

"Hey kid," he said to me, "If I give you this 100 dollars, I want you to stand in the doorway and make sure nobody comes out here." He shoved a $100 bill under my nose.  
>"And don't look at what we're doin' either: it's adult stuff." His patronising annoyed me, so I pocketed the 100 dollars, waited for Alec to turn around and undo his pants before going back inside and purposefully leaving the door wide open.<p>

I walked directly for a group of strippers standing idly.  
>"Watch it fuckstick!" warned a half-naked Jay Leno, whose leg I'd almost just tripped over, as he was lying on the floor slapping his stomach. I muttered an apology and headed back towards the strippers: Megan had left me feeling incredibly sexually frustrated, and I needed a fuck bag (like a punch bag, but one that you fuck instead of punch).<p>

"Hey," I said to a tall mixed-race stripper with black hair, "Do you mind if I take you somewhere more private?"  
>"Sure thang," she said with a Southern accent. She took my hand and led me through the meandering people to a collection of smaller rooms. We pushed open the first door, but inside was Jake Gyllenhaal getting sucked off by a different stripper. The next room was unoccupied, so we went in and shut the door.<p>

"So how much?" she asked turning to me.  
>"Oh…. Right…. I dunno, what do you normally charge?"<br>"That depends on what you want. Lap dance $20. Handjob $50. Blowjob $70. A quickie for $120, or all night for $400."  
>"I've only got 100: a quickie for 100." I said.<br>"Nope, I said 120 for a quickie," she said, standing her ground.  
>"How about 100 now and another 50 afterwards?" She mused over my offer for a few seconds.<br>"Deal." She said. I pulled out 100 dollars and slotted it between her double D breasts that were being hugged tight by a black bikini.

I pushed her back on the bed, and ran my hands up her long slender legs. She was covered in some kind of oil, which smelled incredibly strong. She pulled off her panties as I fumbled with my belt, springing out my cock. She smiled and leant back spreading her legs routinely. I entered her efficiently, and began to pound powerfully. She screamed in pleasure as my shaft pummelled her g-spot over and over again. As she lay back on the bed, I couldn't help thinking of Nudge, and then Max, and then Dr M and then finally Megan. Thinking of her sent me over the edge and my cum erupted inside of the stripper. I fucked her slowly for a few more minutes, before pulling out and shoving my cock back into my underwear.

"What's your name?" I asked her.  
>"I'm Toxicity. Now where's that other 50 dollars?" She demanded.<br>"I lied," I said darkly, before walking out and closing the door leaving her sprawled angry and panting on the bed.

**This chapter featured: Ashton Kutcher, Charlie Sheen, Alec Baldwin, Jennifer Aniston, Jay Leno and Jake Gyllenhaal. All of these people are real, but my portrayal of them and their behaviour is based on my limited knowledge of these people. They are not intended to be accurate. **

**Anyone else you want to appear in the final chapter of the party? Sex in the next chapter too, but only if I get to 30 reviews. Peace out.**


	9. California Girl

Chapter 9, California Girl

The cold water that splashed onto my face pulled me roughly from the realms of sleep.  
>"Get up," said Theo. I was sitting in the pool topless with my back resting against the wall. Theo was kneeling by the poolside.<p>

"How long have I been out?" I asked. Theo looked at his heavy silver watch.  
>"About twenty minutes," he said standing up and walking away. In one swift movement I leapt out of the pool. The party had died down: the strippers were gone, the music was quiet and only only a few guests remained. They were all seated around the sofas, where I walked over to them. Snoop was sitting smoking a joint, next to him was Dr Dre doing likewise. On his other side was Mike Tyson, who was laughing at something Kanye West had said, for he was sitting next to him as well. On the opposite sofa Samuel L. Jackson, was drinking some whisky, discussing the taste with Denzel Washington. On Sam's other side was Jay-Z, who was smiling quietly.<p>

"Yo man. Whassup?" Asked Jay-Z.  
>"Nothin' man. What time is it?" I asked.<br>"4:20 AM" he smiled. Denzel Washington announced he was leaving, and shook hands with everybody and then left.  
>"Hey Diz," said Samuel L. Jackson, "How come you such a party animal huh?"<br>"I am?" I asked incredulously. He laughed in an impossibly cool way.  
>"Yeah man, you a wild mother fucker. You out-danced Mike over there," he said pointing to Mike Tyson, "You were freestylin' with Flo Rida before he went, then… got down on some strippers and then you grindin' wid Katy Perry. You a fuckin badass, I hope you know that," he and Jay looked at me and laughed. I didn't remember any of that… except free- styling with Flo Rida, that was funny.<p>

"Hey you. Come back to the pool," yelped a woman who had just come into the room. Then she ran forwards and jumped on top of me, straddling my lap. She had a cute, young face and bright red lips. Her black fringe was straight with a tinge of purple, as the rest of it fell past her shoulders. She was in a very tight bikini and had marvellous breasts.  
>"I'm not done with you yet," she whispered and kissed my mouth, slipping her tongue inside and biting and tugging on my top lip. I sat there awkwardly, having no recollection of this woman. When she pulled back I saw who she was.<p>

"Katy Perry?" I asked. She laughed and jumped off me, pulling me up off the sofa. Samuel L. Jackson walked over to us, and I had to forcibly stop myself bowing in respect.  
>"I'm goin' Diz. Catch y'all later," he said extending his fist. I bumped it: which felt like being blessed by god. He floated over to the exit.<br>"Since you guys are the only two white people here, you gonna fuck?" asked a laughing Mike Tyson. Katy nodded, pulling me to the pool and sitting me down, before jumping in herself and pulling down my pants. I had an erection already: what can I say, she's hot. She smiled at me dirtily, before sucking my dick. My cock was underwater, but that didn't seem to bother her. I gasped as her sweet lips crushed my cock, her tongue swirling around. Every ten seconds she came up for air, gasping in a horny way.

"Ok, showtime," she panted when she'd had enough sucking. She slid up my body, her warm, wet skin brushing against me turning my cock further skywards. Her bikini bottoms somehow disappeared, and she sunk herself eargerly down on my cock. I gasped as I slid deeper inside her, till my cock was ¾ of the way in, and she couldn't take any more. Then she rode me with a will that frankly scared me. She bounced up and down, her hands on my shoulders, her eyes staring into mine. She panted with each thrust, and I ogled her bouncing tits.

"Fuck yes… oh fuck yeah baby… oh yeah, mmmmm… fuck… UUUHHH" she squealed as she came, her cum disappearing in the water. Horny, I lifted her off me, leaning her against the side of the pool where I moved to take her doggystyle. I lifted her up slightly when I entered her, making her gasp louder. Then I fucked her. Hard.

"Aoooww" she screamed in pleasure as my cock filled her vagina and rubbed her g spot. Mike Tyson and Dr Dre were pointing and laughing. Kanye walked over and took a photo of Katy's face as I fucked her with his phone.  
>"OH FUCK YEAH" screamed Katy as she came over my dick again, "Oh your cock's so big." I nodded in agreement, spearing her harder with my cock. I felt her walls clench as I pushed further into her. Then my balls clenched and I leaned back and stared open-mouthed at the ceiling as I released inside her. I stopped thrusting, my senses adjusting back to normal. Katy was panting loudly, using the side of the pool to support herself and her quaking knees. Pulled up my pants and got out of the pool, realising now that I was soaked from head to toe.<p>

Jay-Z had his head in his hands laughing as came and sat back down.  
>"Man can you believe this guy Snoop?" Said Mike Tyson cackling. Snoop shook his head, also laughing. Dr Dre was curled up into a ball, shaking with laughter, and Kanye West was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"What'd I miss?" I asked. There were more howls of laughter from the guys.  
>"Fuck Snoop, where'd you find this guy," said Mike, rubbing his awesome tattoo. Snoop shook his head.<br>"I told you man, he was in an alley beatin' up a pair o niggas," smiled Snoop.  
>"And he can rap," reminded Dr Dre, "I tell you what man, you gonna fit right in here."<p>

**This chapter featured: Dr Dre, Mike Tyson, Kanye West, Samuel L. Jackson, Denzel Washington, Jay-Z and Katy Perry. R & R people…**


	10. GGN

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope it's been worth the wait…**

Chapter 10, GGN

11/07/2011

Theo emerged from the lift holding a small crate. It was the morning after the party and my head was throbbing. I'd taken some headache pills to soothe the pain.  
>"What you got there Theo?" I asked.<br>"Just some fruit," he said honestly, tipping the crate so I could see a selection of oranges, apples and bananas. He dumped the box on the bar and then sat down on the sofa opposite me with a big cup of coffee. The place wasn't too badly trashed. At some point apparently Charlie Sheen had decided to set fire to one of the chairs, but apart from that the damage was minimal: a few broken glasses and bottles, some upturned furniture and various bits of discarded underwear.  
>"You're quite the party animal apparently," he smirked. I smiled catiously.<br>"I don't really remember it all. Weren't you there?"  
>"Nope. I was down in the lobby searching all the guests," said Theo calmly.<br>"Really? You thought one of his guests might be a danger to Snoop?"  
>"You never know…" said Theo, gazing into his coffee. "Snoop is a powerful man, his music influences people across the world."<br>"Still?" I asked. He frowned.

"You niggas up already?" asked Snoop, who sauntered in from his room wearing a dark blue fur coat that fell to the floor, and a woman with huge breasts trailing from his arm.  
>"Ok baby," he said turning to the stripper, "thank yo fo last night, now off you go. Yeah I'll blow y'all a kiss baby, mwah. Go on, out the door," Snoop ushered the stripper into the lift, and was gone when the doors slid shut.<p>

Snoop sighed and sat down on the sofa next to me.  
>"How you doin' Diz?" asked Snoop.<br>"I'm alright: got a hangover," I admitted. Snoop whistled.  
>"Oh man, love tha' shit, makes y'all know that you really alive." I laughed, admiring Snoop's positive outlook on life, although questioning whether or not that should apply to hangovers. Then Snoop stood and addressed Theo.<p>

"Man, I got a radio shift today at 10:00," he sighed to Theo, who looked anxiously at his watch.  
>"That's in 7 minutes boss," said Theo. Snoop stroked his beard.<br>"Well I'm gow'n get into the studio now then," he paused before turning to me, "Come own Diz, we gow'n show you my studio."  
>"Really?" I asked. I expected we'd have to drive somewhere in the Aventador, but Snoop simply walked through the hallways to the back of the house. There were at least eight rooms here which I hadn't seen yet, but Snoop walked past them all to a heavy wooden door.<p>

"This is where the magic happens," he said, pushing open the door like the guardian of a sweet factory and guiding me in. The door slammed shut behind me, and Snoop and I were momentarily suspended in total darkness.  
>"Snoop Dogg," said Snoop, in the same way he had in the lift.<br>"_Welcome Mr Dogg_," said the same Android voice from the lift and bright lights penetrated the darkness, burning into my pupils. This was Snoop's studio: two rooms, one with a huge board with hundreds of buttons levers and multi-coloured lights, as well as microphones, speakers, cup holders and a waste bin, the walls lined with fresh green bamboo. The other room was separated by a wall, accessible by another wooden door with a thick pane of glass set into the wall, and was plain and white, presumably for recording.

"Sweet," I whistled, "So what are we doin'?" I asked.  
>"Well, every Monday I do a radio show for Jack FM. It's called GGN, or Double G News."<br>"You do the news?" I asked incredulously.  
>"Well it ain't really news, I just chat shit for about 30 minutes and play my favourite tunes," Theo walked in with two cups of coffee and a laptop, placing the laptop and one of the coffee cups in front of Snoop, and shoving the other one into my hand.<p>

"Bad news boss," said Theo, "Looks like the Don ain't showin' up today."  
>"What the fuck… Damn that mother fucker," yelled Snoop, slamming his fist into the wall.<br>"You can do the show me can't yo Diz?" he said after a moment.  
>"I'd love to, but I don't really know what I'm doin'," I told Snoop. Theo left the room.<br>"No don't worry man, it's easy. You just gotta play along and be yowself. We gonna light up some blunts too."  
>"Ok then," I said, my eyes flaring at the mention of blunts.<p>

"Good," smiled Snoop, "but first you need a name, a codename. Mine's 'Nemo Hoes'."  
>"Nice," I laughed, "I could be… Ivon Beaches?" I suggested. Snoop looked at me puzzled whilst he tried to get the joke.<br>"I don't get it," he said after a few seconds.  
>"Ivon Beaches," I said in an impression of the Terminator. Snoop hooted with laughter, clapping his hands.<br>"Yeah man. I love that," he said, putting on some glasses. He pulled out a blunt and gave it to me, lighting the end before doing the same to his own.

"Just be cool man: we on air in 5, 4, 3…" he counted down with his fingers until there was a beep and a big red light came on.  
>"Hello California, welcome to GGN, Double G news. This is Nemo Hoes reportin'," he smiled.<br>"Now we got a new reporter for you this mornin': brought in from planet Dizzus, it's Ivon Beaches everybody. Say hey Ivon," Snoop said, visibly trying not to laugh.

"Hello," I said in my Terminator voice: Snoop literally fell off his stool laughing.  
>"I mean, hello and welcome to the show," I said in my normal voice. I figured what the fuck, nobody knows who I am and they can't see me: I was gonna enjoy this broadcast.<br>"My apologies ladies and gentlemen," I continued, "Sno- I mean Nemo is having some toilet trouble. He'll be back in a minute." This brought more gurgles of laughter from Snoop, who was apparently having trouble breathing.  
>"Well, this is awkward," I mused out loud. How did I speak to a ravenous audience without Snoop, who seemed to be dying of laughter?<br>"How about some music to start the day?" I asked to nobody in particular. Reaching over to the computer I zapped on Drop It Like It's Hot, one of Snoop's finest.

"What the fuck do I do? How I am I supposed to entertain an audience when you're on the floor?" Snoop crawled back into his chair, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.  
>"Diz you doin' fine. Man jus' keep goin' like that, I'll be okay in a minute." He downed his coffee.<br>Fuck radio.

**If you have no idea what this is about, type 'GGN' into YouTube. It's so funny. Anyway, reviews please…. **


	11. Poison Town

**Hello. Here's the much awaited update.**

Chapter 11, Poison Town

13/07/11

You've just gotta love LA. I mean, aside from the snobbery of the super-rich the people are friendly, it's always hot but not desert hot like Phoenix. And it's beautiful: with the endless white sand and the palm trees, as well as the gorgeous people who walk around, it's just its own little paradise.

I was in Starbucks, hoping to see Megan again. So far, after five coffees this morning, there was no success. I scanned the faces of everyone who walked in, but no Megan.

"….No, fuck you. Asshole. It's only three dollars," A woman began to scream at a young guy behind the counter, who looked scared out of his mind. She was waving her arms around wildly to emphasize her point.  
>"Is there a problem?" I asked, strolling over to the screaming woman. At this point only another couple in the window were in the shop.<p>

"Yes there's a fucking problem," screeched the woman turning to me, "this dick won't make me a coffee." The woman had long red hair, and was wearing a purple dress although one of her boobs was hanging out. She also stank of alcohol. "I'm sorry mam," stammered the terrified employee, "I can't make you a five dollar coffee if you only have two dollars." The woman swore at him again.

"It's ok, here's three dollars," I said forking the change out of my pocket, "Now give the lady her coffee".  
>"Yes Sir" said the dude, and handed over a cardboard cup. The woman swore at him again, before turning to me and smiling.<br>"Thank you. You are so kind." I smiled.  
>"Glad to be of help," I smiled back, and made an effort to push past her. She grabbed my arm.<br>"Come with me, I want to show you something." She whispered loudly, and pulled me out of the store. I noticed she'd left her coffee behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked.  
>"Just here" she chirped. She'd pulled me into an alley beside Starbucks, filled with piles of rubbish and bins. She pulled me behind one of the bins, so we were out of view of the street. She reached into her small bag and pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka. She took a swig whilst I checked my watch: 9:30. Nice. She offered the bottle to me. I shook my head, so she dropped it on the floor, where it smashed. Then she pulled out a bag of white powder, and snorted some. I say some – it was a big fucking bag.<p>

"You want some?" She whined. I shook my head: I'd had enough coke for a lifetime already.  
>"Awwww. Go on." She whined again. Inside me, a battle raged over whether to take it or not. Part of me wanted it, craved it. Part of me knew it would destroy me.<br>"What's your name?" I asked.  
>"Lindsay. You?"<br>"I'm Fang." She frowned.  
>"Is that like… European?" I nodded. She stopped talking and looked around idly, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes and digested the coke, while her hand came up and played with her tit. Her other hand snaked up between her legs. I stared in awe, and the battle in my head was over. I moved in closer to Lindsay, and bent down to close my mouth around her exposed nipple. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise, before jigging herself of furiously down south. We slid to the floor as our lips met and her tongue pushed into my body with the stench of vodka. I pulled hungrily at her dress till it ripped straight down the middle. She threw the cloth aside and clawed at my shoulders.<p>

"I think I will have some coke," I growled. She giggled and pushed me off of her, reaching over for her bag. As I fumbled with my belt, she took out her bag of coke and drizzled it in a line from her belly button to the top of her pussy. I grinned, and bent down to sniff her belly button. She giggled as I made my way down to her woman regions, until all the coke was gone. I then pushed my tongue into her body, and Lindsay screamed and squirmed in ecstasy, as my tongue ravaged her vagina.

"Oh yes more" she moaned, squeezing her tits. I pushed my face in deeper, my tongue cleaning out her deepest depths as she groaned and gyrated beneath me. I withdrew my tongue and slid up her body, only stopping to quickly suck on each nipple. When I reached her face I sucked on her neck, and pushed my cock into her pussy. She cried out my name, and then we fucked like animals. I slammed into her, relentless and hard, squeezing her tits as my balls flapped about. She swore about how she was going to punish me later, between her gasps of pleasure. I drilled into her, until she moaned in orgasm and her juices drowned my balls. I kept up the pace, lifting her legs over my shoulders with ease, and squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Ah, Lindsay" I grunted as I spilled my load inside her. She screamed and flung her head back, and I bought my pounding to a stop. I was about to ask if she was ready to go again, when she pushed me off her. She grabbed my cock and began to jerk me before I lost my erection. She smiled at me, and then threw up all over her tits. A vile, orange mess spewed out of her mouth, cascading down her body. I leapt up, wrenching my cock away from her desperate hand. She smiled at me again.

"It's alright…" she began before another wave of puke escaped, plastering her front again. I pulled up my zipper and legged it, before casually strolling out into the sunlight. I headed back towards the car, happy with the morning's work. I walked past Starbucks, and towards the carpark.

"Fang?" said a woman's voice. I spun round.  
>"I thought it was you," said Megan, smiling and walking towards me. She'd just come out of Starbucks, and I almost jazzed my pants. She had the tightest possible top on, which was bright blue and dripping with sweat. Not only did it crush her breasts, it emphasized her erect nipples. She also had tiny shorts on, which were also skin-tight.<p>

"Been… um… working out?" I asked.  
>"Yeah," she smiled, "Wednesday is my gym day."<br>"Oh right. I'd been thinking of joining a gym round here," I lied.  
>"Oh you should come to mine, it's the best. They have like everything you could need," she said, falling into step with me.<br>"I might do that," I smiled. Hah, score.  
>"You want a ride?" I asked. She debated in her head.<br>"If you don't mind. I'm just going up to Jefferson, it's not far." I nodded.

"No problem, come on," I gestured for her to walk with me, and we crossed the road into the car park.  
>"So which one is yours?" Megan asked, looking around at the cars. Being Los Angeles, all the cars were nice. And expensive. Mostly Cadillacs or Corvettes.<br>"Come on which one?" She pleaded. I took the keys out of my pocket, at remotely unlocked the car. The Lamborghini's lights flicked in front of us. Megan went limp.

"No. Fucking. Way." She stared open mouthed at the car.  
>"You like it?" I laughed, walking towards it, and opening the door upwards.<br>"I fucking love it," she gasped. Megan ran her hands over the hood, stroking it like a pet.  
>"This is the new model. How the fuck did you get this?" She asked. I shrugged.<p>

"Seriously!" She continued, "This is one of the coolest cars in the world. I would give my cock to have this," she said sliding into the passenger seat.  
>"You don't have a cock," I pointed out, hoping she was kidding.<br>"Then I'll use yours," she winked. I almost fucking jumped her. Instead I started the car.

**Sorry for taking so long, I'll try to update asap guys. 50 reviews pleeeease…..**


End file.
